pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hoenn Renace/Episodio 49
Episodio 49: NO Juegues con fuego o te Quemaras En el Pueblo Lavacalda Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: Vamos German!! Archivo:Hihidaruma NB.png: -usa giro de fuego- Archivo:Germán2.png: Me caso Hoy Vengan!!! Opening Archivo:Kev Jaden.png: Ruff in the Jungle Init in The Jungle ♪ Archivo:Kev Jaden.png: Ruff in the Jungle Init in The Jungle ♪ Archivo:Kev Jaden.png: Ruff in the Jungle Init in The Jungle ♪ Archivo:Marcela_new_sprite.png: ¬¬ Archivo:Kev Jaden.png: Que e.e Archivo:Brayan.png: I want to be a billionarie so freaking bad ♪ Archivo:Marcela_new_sprite.pngArchivo:White_NB.png: ♥w♥ Archivo:Brayan.png: e.e Archivo:Germán2.png: Lian dinos que te paso Archivo:Kev Jaden.png: No les interesara.. Archivo:Candela RZE.png: Listos para la Batalla? Archivo:Germán2.pngArchivo:White_NB.png: Claro!! Archivo:Candela RZE.png: Vamos al Gimnacio!! Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: German ya termine de Grabar Telephone con Beyonce!! Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: Vamos a Casarnos!! Archivo:Germán2.png: Lady gaga Archivo:Germán2.png: Yo te llevo hasta el Altar x3 Archivo:Germán2.png: Giovi gana la Medalla Por mi x3 Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: Vamos German!! Archivo:Germán2.png: ♥w♥ * En el gimnacio Archivo:Candela RZE.png: Es hora de Terminar contigo >=D Archivo:White_NB.png: e.o Archivo:Candela RZE.png: XD Archivo:White_NB.png: x3 (Loca..) Archivo:White_NB.png: Poliwag yo te elijo!! Archivo:Candela RZE.png: Sal de ahí Hihidaruma Archivo:Hihidaruma NB.png: Hihi!! Archivo:Poliwag OCPA.png: Poli >=D Archivo:Candela RZE.png: Derribo!! Archivo:Hihidaruma NB.png: -usa derribo- Archivo:Poliwag OCPA.png: -salta y eskiva- Archivo:White_NB.png: Pistola de Agua Archivo:Poliwag OCPA.png: -usa pistola de agua- Archivo:Hihidaruma NB.png: Hihi!!! Archivo:Hihidaruma NB.png: e.O Archivo:Candela RZE.png: Usa giro de fuego Archivo:Hihidaruma NB.png: -usa giro de fuego- Archivo:Poliwag OCPA.png: -esta kemado- Archivo:White_NB.png: Nooooo Archivo:White_NB.png: Ni modo, Duermelo!! Archivo:Poliwag OCPA.png: -usa hipnosis- Archivo:Hihidaruma NB.png: ZzZzZzZzZZz Archivo:Poliwag OCPA.png: >=D Archivo:Poliwag OCPA.png: -brilla- :D Archivo:Poliwhirl NB.png: >=D Archivo:White_NB.png: Excelente >=D Usa hidrobomba!! Archivo:Poliwhirl NB.png: -usa hidrobomba- Archivo:Hihidaruma NB.png: @w@ Archivo:Poliwhirl NB.png: :D Archivo:Candela RZE.png: Magmortar!! Archivo:Candela RZE.png: Vencelos!! * En la Iglesia Archivo:Germán2.png: -se ajusta corbata de terno invisible XD- Archivo:Germán2.png: llego el gran dia Archivo:Germán2.png: Sere el Señor gaga Archivo:Germán2.png: >=D Archivo:Germán2.png: e.e Archivo:Germán2.png: -llama a todos sus amigos- Archivo:Germán2.png: Me caso Hoy Vengan!!! Comerciales x3 * En el Gimnacio Archivo:Magmortar OCPA.png: -sale de su pokeball- Archivo:Magmortar OCPA.png: >=D Archivo:Poliwhirl NB.png: >=D Archivo:Candela RZE.png: Lanzallamas!! Archivo:Magmortar OCPA.png: -usa lanzallamas- Archivo:White_NB.png: Hidrobomba! Archivo:Poliwhirl NB.png: -usa hidrobomba- * Los 2 Chocan y se produce luz (?) XD Archivo:Magmortar OCPA.png: -herido- Archivo:Poliwhirl NB.png: -herido- Archivo:Magmortar OCPA.png: -usa Electrocañon- Archivo:White_NB.png: e.O Archivo:Poliwhirl NB.png: @w@ Archivo:Candela RZE.png: Asi se hace Magmortar >=D * En la Iglesia Archivo:Marcela_new_sprite.png: llegue quiero ver tu sufrimiento Archivo:Brayan.png: xd Archivo:Germán2.png: ¬¬ Archivo:Marcela_new_sprite.png: Donde esta la Novia? Archivo:Germán2.png: No la tengo que ver Archivo:Germán2.png: es de mala suerte * Suenan las Campanas de la Iglesia Archivo:Marcela_new_sprite.png: Me olvidaba Archivo:Marcela_new_sprite.png: Donde estamos e.e? Archivo:Germán2.png: Nose Archivo:Germán2.png: La guionista se invento una iglesia xd * En el gimnacio Archivo:Magmortar OCPA.png: -usa lanzallamas- Archivo:Jigglypuff NB.png: -quemado- Archivo:White_NB.png: Duermelo!!! Archivo:Jigglypuff NB.png: -usa canto- Archivo:Magmortar OCPA.png: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZZzZzZ Archivo:White_NB.png: >=D Archivo:Magmortar OCPA.png: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZZzZzZ Archivo:Candela RZE.png: D: Archivo:Jigglypuff NB.png: -usa girobola 3 veces- Archivo:White_NB.png: >=D Archivo:Magmortar OCPA.png: @w@ Archivo:White_NB.png: Si Jiggly Ganamos la Batalla!!! Archivo:Candela RZE.png: Pero no la Guerra >=D Archivo:Candela RZE.png: Buajajja Archivo:White_NB.png: e.O Archivo:Candela RZE.png: Mentira Archivo:Candela RZE.png: Toma tu medalla Archivo:Candela RZE.png: y la del otro chico tambien Archivo:White_NB.png: -coge la medalla y se va corriendo- Archivo:Candela RZE.png: Que loca xD * En la Iglesia Archivo:Anciano HGSS.png: Estamos aquí para unir esta feliz pareja Archivo:Anciano HGSS.png: Alguie se opone? * Nadie se opone xd Archivo:Anciano HGSS.png: Ok. Archivo:Anciano HGSS.png: Lady gaga Aceptas a German como tu esposo? Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: Si acepto Archivo:Anciano HGSS.png: German aceptas a Lady gaga como Esposa? Archivo:Germán2.png: mmmm Archivo:Germán2.png: este.. Archivo:Germán2.png: ahmmm Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: =S * En piezan a tocar piano Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: You Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: change your mind Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: Like a girl Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: changes clothes Archivo:Germán2.png: e.O Archivo:Germán2.png: -despierta de la Fantasia- Archivo:Anciano HGSS.png: German aceptas a Lady gaga como Esposa? Archivo:Germán2.png: No porque se tu verdad Archivo:Germán2.png: Nose en que estaba pensando!! Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: e.O Archivo:Germán2.png: Adios -se va- Archivo:Marcela_new_sprite.png: Ni modo.. Archivo:Marcela_new_sprite.png: -apaga camara de video- Esta Historia Continuara! Categoría:Hoenn Renace